


Dancing with a stranger

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/M, New Orleans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 21:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: What happens when you’re out alone to go dancing and Keanu Reeves happens to he alone in said club too?





	Dancing with a stranger

Usually you were home at Saturday night. Sitting on the couch. Either reading or watching Netflix while doing your weekly beauty routine. And there’s nothing wrong with that. Even when your mother thinks your depressed and lonely all by yourself. But you’re not. You actually preferred to be alone at home were nobody could get on your nerves. You’re also not lonely. You enjoy being alone.

But once in a while, all you wanted to do is go out. Dance. Let loose. Have a drink. Unfortunately for you, all of your friends were either married or in a relationship, which made choosing company for a night out rather difficult. You were the only one being single over 35 in your group of friends. You missed the times when you would call up your best friend and meet up only hours later.

So you decide to go out alone. You’re a strong and independent woman. You could go out if you wanted to. Still it felt a little bit weird when you entered the club all by yourself.

You wore your favourite dress. It was midnight blue and just so reached you knees. It only had one strap which was covered in blue sequins. Your heels had the same colour as your dress and made you taller. You had curled your long brown hair in big waves.

New Orleans had a big variety of music. And of clubs. You loved it here ever since you moved away from that tiny town you grew up where everyone knows everyone. You enjoyed the anonymity ever since you came here to start working as an architect for one of the biggest architecture offices in Louisiana. And you were good at your job, thank you very much.

The vibration of the beats of the music you heard, when you entered the club relaxed you straight away. You loved music. That was one of the biggest reasons you came to New Orleans. You’ve lived here for 15 years and you still couldn’t decide on your favourite bar. All of them played different music. Tonight though you just wanted to dance. That’s why you chose this club.

You made your way straight to the bar to order yourself an Ice Tea. You never were a big drinker and you certainly wouldn’t start today when you’re out by yourself. At least not straight away.

After you payed you sat down on the bar to watch the people around you. You crossed your legs and let your view wander through the room. There was a bachelorette going on in the VIP section and you could hear the giggling of the women all across the room. People were dancing on the big dancefloor. Watching people get lost in the beat was hypnotizing to you. There were so many people in here that you didn’t see him at first.

He had seen you as you sat down on the bar. You’d brushed your long brown hair over one shoulder as you’d leaned across the bar to order your drink. Your legs stretching to talk to the bartender, your dress only slipping up a little bit to reveal more of your thighs.

He was here by himself. He often went out by himself. More so when he was shooting. Just to see something else for a change. He saw you standing up, making your way to the dance floor. Alone.

Your favourite song came on and you walked to the dance floor straight away. You started swaying your hips, your hands on your sides. Breathing in deep you opened your eyes to the other side of the room. That’s when you saw him. Leaning with his back on the wall, his drink in his hands. His eyes watching straight into yours. You continued to move your body to the music. Never taking your eyes off him. You knew who he was. Ever since you’ve watched the devil’s advocate more than 20 years ago at the cinema you had a crush on him. Sure you had been 15 years old back then and he had been over 30 but a girl could dream, right? Slightly shaking your head you laughed to yourself and turned away from him, continuing to dance for yourself.

He saw you shaking your head slightly before you laughed and turned around, all while dancing to the beat. In the moment he saw you laughing, your eyes shimmering happy he wanted to cross the dancefloor, lay his hands on your hips to dance with you. Which he never had before. At least not with a stranger. He enjoyed to dance. Back when he was younger (God he felt old) he used to go dancing on a regular basis. That got less and less during the years. Could have to do with his friends also getting older. But that was another topic.

Emptying his drink he lost sight of you and decided to order himself a new drink. Walking to the bar he walked by people who eyed him curious. By now some of them would have recognized him for sure. He missed the old times sometimes. When nobody gave a damn about who he was. He ordered himself another scotch on the rocks.

You’ve made your way to the bar to order yourself another drink when you heard him ordering himself a scotch. You were standing so close to him, you could smell him. Cedar and a hint of lavender. Slightly biting your lip you decided it’s now or never. You reached with your arm next to him to get the attention of the bartender.

“Make that two, it’s on me.” You said and relaxed your face, when he turned your face to look at you.

As soon as he turned his head he was captivated by your eyes. Your beautiful green eyes. There was a small smile on your lips as you moved your arm back to reach into your purse.

He couldn’t remember the last time he was speechless just by looking at someone. Clearing his throat, he leant to the side, so you could stand next to him, paying for the drinks.

You watched him as you stepped beside him. He was clean shaven, his dark hair just long enough to reach his chin. He was wearing a dark T-Shirt and dark blue jeans. His left hand lay on the bar counter, his right one was in his jeans pocket. He was a head taller than you, even while you’re wearing your highest heels. Reaching the money over the counter you handed him his drink smiling to yourself. His fingers brushed yours when he took the glass from you. It took all to not melt on the floor right away looking into his eyes.

You were pretty proud of yourself there. You never imagined meeting your first celebrity crush ever. And if you imagined it, you were never wearing this dress, from which you knew looked good in.

You took a sip from your drink, enjoying the burn in the back of your throat. Closing your eyes and sighing quietly. When you opened your eyes, you saw a little smile on his face.

“Thank you. I can’t recall the last time I was invited for a drink.” He cheered the drink to you and took a sip. You pursed your lips. Watching his jaw work, as he drank did things to you.

“Me neither.” You try to hide your smirk behind your glass.

“Then the next one is on me.” He smiled slowly.

You shook your head, laughing to yourself, before you looked back up at him again.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“This situation.” You answered.

Before he could ask further questions, you drowned your drink, put your glass back on the counter and turned from him, walking slowly back to the dance floor, watching over your shoulder before you started to dance again. That’s what you came here after all. Not to flirt with Keanu fucking Reeves. Not that that was a bad thing. What was he doing here anyway? Out of all the places on the planet he chose this club in New Orleans to spent his Saturday night. If you’d picture him in New Orleans, you would have bet he’d be at a jazz bar. Not a night club that played mostly R&B and Pop.

Hell, you wouldn’t picture yourself in this club, if it wasn’t your plan to dance the night away.

It wasn’t long before you felt a warmth on your back. You continued to dance before you turned around after a while, facing him. You danced for a while together. While still respecting each others personal space.

After the third song he hesitantly put his right hand on your hip. You squeezed his hand stepping closer to him, running your hand over his arm to his shoulder, were you stopped. Looking up at him you saw him smile at that.

The longer you danced, the closer you got. Soon both of his big hands lay on your swaying hips, while your hands entwined behind his neck. You wouldn’t mind if his hands wandered lower, but they never did. He was a gentlemen after all.

You began to play with the hair in his neck after a while, which made him close his eyes and you were pretty sure you heard him inhale sharply at that. When he opened his eyes, you’d swear they were darker. His tongue ran over his lips, which was all you could focus on. He picked up on that and smirked. You rolled your eyes, which made him smirk even more. His hand came up to cup your left cheek. His thumb caressing the skin you just under your lip.

You were pretty sure you were dreaming by then. There was no way Keanu Reeves would be touching you this way if you were awake.

He starred down at you. You were biting on your bottom lip, clearly thinking about something. His thumb was still oh so close to your lip. He could just lean down to kiss them. He’d been thinking about nothing else since you left him standing at the bar to dance. That’s the only reason he followed you. To be closer to you. He couldn’t remember the last time a woman made him crazy with only looking at him.

You wanted to kiss him. Badly. It was all you could think about. How his lips might feel on yours. How you’d nibble on his bottom lip, so you could taste him completely. You were so distracted by your thoughts that you noticed how he turned you only when his hand left your cheek. Your back was close to his chest now. His hands still on your hips, but slowly making their way to your waist. Now it was your time to inhale sharply, as he pushed himself flush against your back, gripping your waist. You could feel his breath behind you ear and you couldn’t stop the shiver that ran over your whole body. You couldn’t remember the last time you felt this turned on.

When he noticed you shivering he breathed in deeply. He never was one for sleeping with someone on the same day they met, but he was pretty close to breaking this rule. The way your body moved, how it felt on his was making him hard.

When you felt his lips on your neck you were thankful for his arms around you. If it felt that good on your neck, you could only imagine how they feel on your cheeks. Your lips. Your…

You needed to stop his. Keanu Reeves or not. You weren’t that kind of girl. Or maybe you were?

Turning yourself around so you could face him you looked into his eyes.

“What are you doing to me?” You asked only loud enough for him to hear. Before he could answer you, you dragged him down to you and kissed him. You sighed when your lips finally met. His hands ran up to cup your face.

As soon as your lips were on his, his only thought was, that he should have done this sooner.

You parted way to soon, both out of breath.

“What are you doing to me?” He asked in return looking down at you.

Head shaking you rested on his chest.

“We should get out of here.” You heard him say after a while. You looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

“Oh no. No. Not for that. Just to get some fresh air. The air in this club is fogging my mind.” He winked at you.

“Sure. But don’t think you get out of this so easy.” You said. Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrow.

You pulled him down to you, so you could whisper into his ear.

“You still owe me that drink, Reeves.”


End file.
